The present invention relates to chewing gum and methods for producing it. More particularly, the invention relates to an enhancement of the flavor profile of mint flavored chewing gum.
Of all the flavors incorporated into chewing gum, mint flavors have been some of the most popular. Most widely used have been peppermint and spearmint as well as blends of the two. Typically, peppermint and spearmint flavors are added to chewing gum in the form of essential oils. Oil of peppermint is derived by distillation of the aerial parts of the perennial herb Mentha piperita L. Oil of Cornmint, which is derived from Mentha arvensis L. var piperescens, can be blended with pepermint oil. Oil of Spearmint is derived from distillation of several species and varieties of the genus Mentha. The principle species and varieites are Mentha spicata L. and Mentha verticillata, and Mentha cardiaca.
The flavor profiles of these mints in chewing gum are somewhat complex. Accordingly, much research has been carried out to optimize the flavor effects of these mints. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,513 discloses a process wherein essential oils such as spearmint oil and peppermint oil are treated with a small amount of a mild oxidizing agent, a Fehlings solution, to remove harsh flavor notes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,880 describes a process wherein harsh flavor notes are removed from pepermint and spearmint oil by treatment with a peroxide-acid reagent.
A flavor enhancer for mint flavored chewing gums is described in European Patent Application No. 87810165. This reference discloses a flavor enhancer comprising a derivative of soy which is reported to reduce the bitter or harsh flavor notes perceived after substantial chewing.
European Patent Application No. 87810601 discloses a method of enhancing the perceived breath freshening effects of a mint flavored chewing gum. The disclosed composition includes peppermint and/or spearmint oil with a specified menthol content; a spray dried peppermint and/or spearmint oil; and spray dried menthol.